


Achtung, Geständnis

by Rodo



Series: Mass Effect Adventskalender 2011 [22]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/M, Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 17:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodo/pseuds/Rodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kasumi gesteht Jacob, dass sie ihn mag. Jacob reagiert unerwartet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Achtung, Geständnis

**Author's Note:**

> Betagelesen von lian.

„Jacob?“, fragte Kasumi, nachdem sie sich unter dem Vorwand, die neuen Modelle der Maschinenpistolen ansehen zu wollen, in die Waffenkammer geschlichen hatte.

„Hmm?“, gab Jacob abwesend zurück. Er hatte sie gar nicht bemerkt, so sehr war er damit beschäftigt, den Lauf von Shepards Präzisionsgewehr zu reparieren.

„Was meinen Sie, jetzt, da wir das Unmögliche geschafft und ein Selbstmordkommando überlebt haben, würden Sie mit mir ausgehen?“

„Hmm … Moment, was?“ Vor Schreck vergaß er, dass er einen Lötkolben in den Händen hielt.

*

„Jacob?“ Kasumi lächelte nervös.

„Was?“, fragte der gereizt.

„Jetzt, da Dr. Chakwas Ihren Fuß wieder hinbekommen hat …“

 _Ende_


End file.
